


Darling, you left (and I was nothing)

by crystalclark94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Epic Love, Happy Ending, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sasuke and Naruto are honestly so gone for each other it's ridiculous, lets be honest these two were made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclark94/pseuds/crystalclark94
Summary: The whole debacle with Sasuke was exhausting honestly, and he was glad to finally have done with it. To have him home, safe and looked after in the village.Ever since his return to the village, Naruto avoided him like the plague.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom! yay. On another note I'm pretty sure Naruto and Sasuke are a little ooc in this. I'm sorry! It kind of got away with me (I'm a sucker for emotional stuff). However, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

When Naruto thought about what the future would hold as a young genin, it was one all encompassing word: Hokage. A dream so far off and unrealistic, but at the time that’s what he needed. Something impossible to strive for, something so unattainable it took up his every waking moment. The bright dream took up so much space inside his mind that it managed to push the bad thoughts as close to the outer reaches of his mind as he could get them. He knew as a child what the village thought of him, knew they would not allow him to forget it, even as the years progressed and he achieved feat after feat. He chose to ignore them, and run headlong into a future he knew, deep down, would never really happen for him. He just wanted so badly to prove them wrong, so badly to show his worth. To look at them and be able to say “I’ve done what you could not. The worthless child you saw never existed, just look at me now.”

 

His trademark naive optimistic view of the world wasn’t entirely a show, he really did try to see the best in every situation. But he wasn’t really surprised when things didn’t go to plan, or when people hurt him for the nth time. He rolled with it, and plastered that shit eating grin on his face through the pain and tears. He was Naruto, the happy go lucky dope of the Leaf Village, and he had an image to maintain. Best to let things roll off of his shoulders, best to not let people see the real pain they inflicted upon him. To show that kind of weakness would break him. 

 

So when Sasuke left and valued revenge and hate over friendship and love, Naruto smiled through it. When he was beat to the ground time and time again, left discarded as if worthless, Naruto smiled through it. When Sasuke’s hate threatened to devour them all and take over everything that was  _ good _ , Naruto smiled through it, and offered to shoulder that hate and die with him. 

 

The whole debacle with Sasuke was exhausting honestly, and he was glad to finally have done with it and have him home, safe and looked after in the village. 

 

Ever since his return to the village, Naruto avoided him like the plague. 

 

-

 

He managed in three weeks to only glimpse Sasuke twice while out and about, and each time he quickly jutsued away in a blink. This was no accident. Naruto couldn’t even bring himself to look at Sasuke for long, much less stand his company.

 

His streak of luck came to a rather spectacular end, when one late night, he awoke to none other than Sasuke, perched aside his bed with his face barely a few inches away. 

 

Naruto flailed, arms splayed wide, pushing himself up the bed to escape the intruder. “AHH- teme! What the hell?!” Sasuke was as still as a statue, barely even moving to dodge Naruto’s outstretched limbs. 

 

After the mini heart attack he managed to survive, Naruto looked to Sasuke, who was as still as silent as stone. Irritation clawed up from down deep. How dare he break into his home, how dare he sit there, silent, not offering any explanation, as if Naruto didn’t deserve one. 

 

Naruto took a couple of slow deep breaths through his nostrils. Once he felt as if he wouldn’t outright strike out at the teme, he looked him dead on. “Why are you here?” 

 

Sasuke’s eyes were unblinking, staring at him unnervingly. “You’ve been avoiding me. I want to know why.” He spoke so softly, it was almost a strain to hear the whisper like quality of his voice. 

 

Naruto was so not doing this right now. He glared at Sasuke and spoke a sound and resolute “No.”

 

Sasuke stared at him, his face carefully blank and devoid of emotion. He gave a tilt of his head with his eyes closed, as if it pained him. 

“Ok.”

 

And then he was gone. 

 

After that Sasuke always made a point to be around. At the academy reunions, on the training fields, even his safe haven of Ichiraku’s ramen was tainted by his sullen presence. If he didn’t blatantly make himself known he was always on the peripheral. 

 

Naruto couldn’t escape him, and it was driving him to insanity. 

 

-

 

Naruto was half shuffling / half stumbling from the bar he and his classmates had met at. They tried to get together at least a couple of times a month and stay in touch. Usually Naruto didn’t indulge quite as much as he did on that night. He wouldn’t say he was completely wasted, but the stumbling and needing to lean on every available sturdy object to keep himself upright spoke otherwise. He still had a grip of his mental faculties… sort of, the only hindrance being the world was kind of blurry and gave off a sort of warm glow. 

 

But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Sasuke was following him home, and doing a piss poor job at it too. Naruto knew he was there from the second he stepped out onto the street, but then again, Sasuke probably wasn’t trying to be very subtle. 

 

It was an odd switch of roles. Naruto usually was the one that bulldozed through any finesse and subtlety, but here Sasuke was, being so obvious and annoying. 

 

It made Naruto want to pull his hair out. 

 

Naruto ignored him, all the walk back to his apartment, until he reached his front door and Sasuke threw any pretense out the window. 

 

Naruto was fumbling with his keys, trying to find the right one, when he heard the tale tell thud of feet land behind him. 

 

Naruto could feel the tension tighten in his chest, could feel his breath deepen as his airway became tight. 

 

“Do you hate me now, Naruto?” Sasuke asked. 

 

Naruto had begun gearing up for a yelling match, for maybe some kicking and screaming on both of their parts. But upon hearing the defeat and traces of hurt in Sasuke’s voice, the anger just seemed to melt away. 

 

He turned to Sasuke, reaching a hand out to catch on his door frame, keeping himself steady. He took in his disheveled appearance, the dark circles under his eyes, the way his mouth was pulled down at the corners, as if in misery. 

 

He sighed loudly, muttered a haphazard “teme” and pulled Sasuke to him, enveloping him in his arms. He nestled his face into Sasuke’s neck, breathing him in. They stood like that for a indiscernible amount of time, just simply being in the others space. 

 

Hesitantly, Sasuke raised his arms and wrapped them around Naruto, his grip surprisingly tight. 

 

Naruto kissed the side of Sasuke’s neck, chaste and brief. “I could never hate you.” He nosed up the side of his jaw, across his cheek, until he came to his lips and kissed him. As first kisses go (they were not counting that time in the Academy, not AT ALL) it was a little sloppy. Probably due to inexperience and too much alcohol consumption. But it was still perfect, and Sasuke let out a shocked moan of relief as Naruto licked into his mouth. 

Before he knew it he had twisted them until he had Sasuke pinned to his front door, his hands balled up into his longer hair tightly, kissing him like it was all that mattered in life. 

 

He broke away, coming up for air, and rested his forehead against Sasuke’s. Their eyes caught, and they stared. 

 

Naruto licked his lips. “Come to bed with me.” He pleaded. 

 

Sasuke barely had time to say “Naru-” before Naruto was on him again, biting his lower lip before flicking over it soothingly with his tongue, hands sliding down to the hem of his shirt, before impatiently shoving beneath it, mapping out his stomach and sliding up to his chest. 

 

Sasuke shoved him away, managing to put a few inches of space in between them, but Naruto wasn’t going anywhere. It has been leading up to this, he knew, for kami knows how long. He had been angry yes, but despite the anger and hurt at Sasuke’s actions he felt, he still loved him, and he still wanted him. He ducked down, shoving his face under Sasuke’s jaw, sucking bruises there. The little noises Sasuke made at the action just made him that much hotter. 

 

“Naruto”. God Sasuke’s voice had dropped low, and had a shaky quality to it.  _ Naruto  _ had done that to him. It was a giddy feeling.

 

Sasuke built up leverage and shoved him off fully, causing him to clumsily  fall backward, his hand darted out, catching around Naruto’s collar and pulled him back up. It took a second for Naruto to get over the dizziness the sudden movements caused him. He looked up, and Sasuke had a determined look on his face. “Naruto, you’re drunk.” He sighed. “As much as I want to take you up on your offer, you can’t consent when you’re drunk.” He shoved a hand through his black hair, causing it to stick up. “If… if you still feel the same tomorrow, we can do anything you want.”

 

Naruto marveled at Sasuke being so willing to do  _ anything he wanted _ . He shook his head, clearing the thought. Sasuke had said tomorrow after all, not now, there was no sense in getting himself even more riled up. Naruto wasn’t angry at the decree. He knew he was drunk, his lack of balance as testament to that. And besides. He knew he would still want Sasuke tomorrow. What was waiting one more day? 

 

He grabbed for Sasuke’s hands, holding them in his own, their arms outstretched and connected like bridges between them. He looked at Sasuke, smiling, his expression soft. “Ok.” He nodded. “But still, come to bed with me.” Sasuke made to protest, but Naruto cut him off. “We won’t do anything, promise. I just want to be close to you.” He swallowed thickly. “I don’t want you to go, god knows I’ve been pushing you away, but I still missed you.” 

 

Sasuke’s eyes took on a glassy sheen, as if he was almost in tears. “Ok.”

 

-

 

Laying in bed with Sasuke curled around him was amazing. They lay in the dark, Naruto on his back, with Sasuke up against his side, his head laying on his chest. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. 

 

They were silent for a long time, just enjoying the moment, but Naruto felt something had to be said. 

 

“Sasuke.” He whispered quietly. He felt speaking any louder could damage the fragile atmosphere they were in, in that moment. 

 

Sasuke hummed noncommittally. 

 

“I was avoiding you.” He began. He felt Sasuke’s breath freeze in his lungs and his body go still. “I’m not going to deny it. What you did hurt me, and even though you came back, all I could do was hold my breath until you left again.” Naruto sighed. Why was this so hard. “I was trying to distance myself from you, because I didn’t want you to leave me in pieces.” He could feel his eyes burn and sting, on the edge of tears. 

 

Sasuke raised his head up, finally looking him in the face. He reached up and swept the moisture from Naruto’s eyes. “Naruto, baby, don’t cry.” He leaned up, and brushed their lips together, comforting. As he leaned back he said “You know, you’re the only reason I even came back.” He smiled. “For a long time I tried to hate and forget you, but it never worked. I never could bring myself to do it. I love you, and that’s something that’s never going to change,  Usuratonkachi.” 

 

He ran his hand soothingly up and down Naruto’s stomach. “I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I’ll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you.” He gulped loudly. “If that’s something you want.”

 

Naruto knew what it was, Sasuke asking for more, asking for forever. Naruto laughed wetly. “Ok.” He whispered, before pulling Sasuke up into another kiss. 

  
  



End file.
